O maior sucesso do século XIII:Excaliburia chegou!
by KittyTheCat
Summary: Ora, que dizer? Uma versão feminina de Excalibur morando com Maka, a Excalibur real aparece no Shibusen com uma garota lindacomo parceira, um Kid apaixonado... É uma fic brisa, meramente isso! E não garanto a veracidade do que você está lendo!
1. Excaliburia

*corta a fitinha vermelha* Meu lançamento no site!! É a fic mais babaca que já escrevi ná minha vida, aviso a vocês (não que eu já tenha escrito muitas...), o que significa que vocês deveriam procurar outra se querem algo um pouco mais... talvez mais... maduro? E aviso que a narradora desse capítulo é chata demais. Bom, que seja, vamos começar logo essa coisa! Mas antes: Soul Eater não me pertence, mas Excaliburia ao menos é uma criação minha...

* * *

**O maior sucesso do século XIII: Excaliburia chegou!!!**

**Capítulo I: Excaliburia**

Minha lenda começou no século XIII. 13, para os incultos que não sabem ler números romanos. Como vocês devem saber, o século XIII (13) veio logo depois do XII (12). Sendo assim, minha lenda começou no século seguinte a de Excalibur. E, sendo assim, Excalibur é mais velho que eu, Excaliburia, por aproximadamente um século. E Arthur nasceu aproximadamente um século antes de Arthuria e morreu aproximadamente um século antes dela. Bem, como vocês devem ter reparado, a distância entre todos os fatos principais de nossas histórias é de aproximadamente de um século. Ah! Eu me esqueci de informar aos incultos que um século equivale a C (100) anos... Bem, agora eu já falei. Certo, senhores retardados, eu ouvi essa pergunta estúpida que algum de vocês fez. NÃO, eu não morava numa _"pedrúria"_ só porque Excalibur morava numa _"pedra"_! Eu morava numa gelatina de framboesa! _Literalmente!_

Minha lenda, apesar de ser parecida com a de Excalibur, tem alguns detalhes bastante diferentes que vocês talvez já tenham notado. O primeiro, eu sou do sexo feminino. O segundo, Arthuria é do sexo feminino. O terceiro, o século de diferença. O quarto, a imensa quantidade de doces. O quinto, quem me encontrou não foi nenhum pirralho chamado Kid nem nenhum pirralho chamado Black Star nem nenhum pirralho chamado Ox. Foi uma garota inteligente, ainda bem, odeio gente burra, chamada Maka Albarn.

Minha lenda não é muito conhecida. Maka não estava me procurando, me encontrou por acaso enquanto tentava fugir de seu papa. Eu estava na caverna em que costumava morar, comum por fora e com as paredes internas cobertas com mousse de pêssego. Ela entrou na caverna para se esconder e ficou curiosa com relação à mousse. Resolveu seguir até o fim da caverna e lá encontrou o laguinho de refrigerante de goiaba e os biscoitinhos de gengibre falantes, todos com o formato de ursos bonitinhos. E também viu uma gelatina de framboesa com euzinha cravada nela. Qualquer pessoa normal teria ido embora ou tentado comer minha caverna. Mas ela não é normal. É uma das poucas pessoas que merece meu respeito. Ela foi até mim. Tivemos um breve diálogo com promessas de poder e glória. Ela falou algo parecido com "não, obrigada, eu já tenho uma foice e me viro bem com ela" e eu disse que sabia cozinhar, principalmente doces. Então ela disse para si mesma algo como "Blair ficaria feliz" e me tirou daquela gelatina grudenta sem muito esforço. Eu fiquei contente. Se um sujeitinho incapaz tentasse, eu ficaria grudada na gelatina e ele não conseguiria me tirar de lá. Pois é, Maka é uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito... E, obviamente, o retardado que perguntou se eu morava numa _pedrúria_ não faz parte desse seleto grupo de pessoas...

Minha lenda não terminou na época em que Arthuria ainda era viva. Ela continua até hoje, até esse exato momento, e vai continuar continuando. Maka, uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito, tomou um papel importante na minha lenda. Afinal, foi ela quem me tirou da gelatina. Ninguém que não fosse digno me tiraria da gelatina. Sim, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito. Então, essa garota que é uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito me levou para sua casa para que eu conhecesse aquele _pessoal_... Definitivamente, ela é uma das poucas pessoas que merece meu respeito... Afinal, por que uma gata e um garotinho estranho que não é inteligente, e como eu odeio gente burra..., mereceriam meu respeito? Maka Albarn é uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito... Como? Eu já disse isso? VII vezes, sério? E 7 para os incultos. Ai, como eu odeio gente burra. Sério? Eu já disse isso III (3) vezes? Oh, poxa... E vocês não sabem que se deve respeitar os mais velhos? Eu já tenho séculos de vida, vocês não deveriam me chamar de caduca esclerosada, eu mereço respeito!!! É... Ela é uma das únicas pessoas que merecem meu respeito... Não me trata mal... E sim, eu reparei que disse isso pela oitava vez!!!

Oh, jura? Meu tempo de hoje já está acabando? Não posso continuar a história hoje? Ah, que pena... No próximo capítulo, preparem-se!!! Eu vou conhecer todos os infelizes amigos da Maka que não merecem meu respeito! E vou conhecer a amiguinha dela também... É uma garota tão adorável quanto ela... E também aquele rapaz simpático... Eles são três das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito... Não percam o próximo capítulo, " ". Eu... Ainda não sei o nome... Erika, uma das poucas pessoas que merecem meu respeito, ainda não deu nome para ele... Não percam o capítulo II!!! Não se esqueçam de que isso significa 2... Até a próxima!!!

* * *

Eu avisei que a narradora era chata... e também avisei que a fic era babaca... Não reclamem, vocês leram porque quiseram. Algumas idéias eu peguei com Kitty, a minha gatinha de estimação, e quem me ajudou a revisar o texto foi uma amiga chamada Emily. Meus agradecimentos a elas! E a todos que se deram ao trabalho de ler mesmo depois dos avisos também! E não se preocupem, eu coloquei a Maka de narradora no cap 2 porque ela é menos chata... Quem quiser me dar um presente me manda reviews com críticas e sugestões. Não aceitamos xingamentos (aceitamos, plural, a Kitty conta também). então, rola rviews??


	2. Festa em Casa

Para quem aguentou o cap 1, estou postando o 2 quase instantaneamente! Mas, para a possível felicidade de vocês, troquei a narradora, pois a anterior é chata e vive repetindo as mesmas coisas... Soul Eater não me pertence e todo o mundo já sabia disso.

* * *

**Capítulo II: Festa em Casa**

- Eu juro que só a trouxe por causa da Blair, deixe de ser ciumento!

- Não são ciúmes, Maka, eu só acho que tem algo errado com essa mulher.

Ótimo. Já não bastasse meu papa estar me irritando mais ainda ultimamente... Tentei ser simpática com Blair, sei bem que ela adora doces... E Soul e eu também não dispensamos se tiver algum... Agora essa... A Excaliburia histérica, eu logo aprendi, não é algo muito divertido. E foi assim que ela ficou quando viu Blair com sua roupa habitual, ou seja, nenhuma. Felizmente para todas as mães de crianças sendo alfabetizadas da vizinhança, esses palavrões já foram extintos.... E ela também não gostou nem um pouco do Soul. Segundo ela, "a primeira impressão que se tem dele é que é um garoto largado. Depois, você descobre que estava totalmente correto..." O pior é que não posso deixar de concordar... Principalmente quando vejo a bagunça do quarto dele...

Mas logo ela se recompôs (lê-se meia hora depois de Blair colocar suas roupas mais decentes) e se ofereceu para fazer o jantar.

- Há muito tempo não dou uma festa. Chame todos os seus amigos. Vou fazer um jantar gostoso!

- Precisa de ajuda, Excaliburia-san?

- Não, só preciso saber onde ficam os ingredientes e dos seus amigos aqui às sete e meia.

Então eu liguei para a casa do Kid, Black Star, Chrona e Edward. (Comentário que vocês não precisam ler: Edward é o namorado da Blair e, sinceramente, tenho dó dele às vezes... Vocês devem imaginar que um cara não fica contente em saber que sua namorada fica por aí sem roupa, mas ele simplesmente não se importa... Provavelmente porque também é um gato...)

Todos ficaram muito animados com a perspectiva de conhecer a minha "nova hóspede" e disseram que viriam jantar às sete. Sim, combinei mais cedo que o que "deveria". Aliás, com Chrona e Edward combinei o horário certo. Excaliburia me expulsou da cozinha e disse que ela não queria ajuda, que eu estava livre para fazer alguma coisa qualquer, desde que fosse longe da cozinha. Me senti como se tivesse uma mãe em casa de novo, mas essa era diferente, como uma governanta. De certa forma isso me deixou feliz.

Às sete e meia, mais tarde que o marcado, como eu já esperava, Kid, Liz e Patty chegaram. Pediram desculpas pelo atraso, mas estavam "dando uma última checada na simetria da casa antes de sair". Também chegaram Edward e Chrona, no horário que marcamos. Ed, como sempre, foi muito educado com todos e Blair o recebeu com um beijo. Já Chrona, como sempre, estava preocupada porque achava que não saberia lidar com Excaliburia. Dali a pouco chegaram Black Star e Tsubaki e, como era de se esperar, apenas Tsubaki se deu ao trabalho de se desculpar pelo atraso. "Ele arranjou outra briga pelo caminho, Maka-chan. Desculpe...", disse ela bem baixo para mim. Eu disse que estava tudo bem.

Agora você entendeu o porquê de eu ter combinado os horários errado com "certas pessoas"?

Realmente eu já devo ter informações suficientes para fazer um TCC sobre as diferenças de comportamento das pessoas. "Pessoas", aliás, inclui Edward e Blair, que são _quase_ humanos. Farei uma descrição rápida para vocês entenderem a situação em que eu me encontrava:

Chrona: se escondeu atrás do sofá.

Ragnarök: estava dormindo. Mais tarde ele disse que se ela cozinhasse bem tanto fazia para ele.

Black Star e Kid: tiveram um ataque bizarro e gritaram que "Excalibur voltou disfarçado de mulher".

Ed e Tsubaki: cumprimentaram educadamente, como seres humanos de verdade.

Patty: riu da situação

Liz: tentava fazer Patty e Kid pararem e agirem de maneira mais racional. Não conseguiu, por sinal.

Depois que essa confusão de dissipou, Excaliburia serviu o jantar.

- Yakissoba, mousse de chocolate e suco de cenoura. – Ela anunciou. E ainda completou com um comentário. - Esse suco é o melhor! A receita é da bisavó de Arthuria, que, por sinal, faleceu no fim do século doze, mais especificamente em 1195.

Estava realmente delicioso e todos gostaram. Para a minha surpresa, todos elogiaram o jantar, até mesmo Ragnarök, que eu nunca tinha visto elogiando ninguém.

Excaliburia pareceu gostar muito de Edward e Tsubaki. Fiquei aliviada por saber que pelo menos deles ela tinha gostado. Chrona, que estava muito embaraçada, agradeceu diversas vezes pelo jantar e foi embora bem cedo. O resto do pessoal também não ficou até muito tarde. Assim que todos tinham ido, comecei a arrumar a bagunça e já estava pensando em como Excaliburia poderia se acomodar. Quando Blair foi morar em casa, compramos uma cama para ela, mas o fato é que ela nunca usou, pois sempre dorme na forma de gato no pé da minha cama ou da do Soul, ou seja, tínhamos uma cama e um quarto sobrando. Bastava trocar os lençóis (que estavam lá há quase um ano, pois não havia a necessidade de trocá-los) e tirar o pó (havia dois meses que eu sequer tinha entrado naquele quarto). Excaliburia me ajudou com isso e fomos dormir. Disse para ela que no dia seguinte compraríamos roupas para ela.

- Que bom! Estou usando esse mesmo vestido há tantos anos!

Foi um dia bem cheio e eu estava exausta. Mas não pude dormir tão cedo porque meu papa estava berrando que me amava e batendo na porta com insistência.

No próximo capítulo, "Compras", iremos tentar comprar novas roupas para Excaliburia! Tentar, porque é uma tarefa um tanto difícil... Não percam!

* * *

De novo, agradeço a Kitty e Emily pela ajuda. Espero que tenha agradado pelo menos uma pessoa por aqui, porque enquanto tiver alguém lendo e gostando eu continuo a escrever! Se não tiver eu só deleto. Reviews?? Please??

"Escrevam reviews inteligentes! Eu odeio gente burra!" Vocês sabem _quem_ disse isso, não é mesmo?? Até mais, leitores do meu kokoro!!


	3. Compras

Uhu! new cap! só porque recebi um elogio, senão eu desanimava. Como eu prometi, se alguém gostou eu continuo! só que... bem... Tá uma coisa horrível, por que escrever não é algo que eu faça muito bem, sabe... Todos vocês já sabem, mas mesmo assim... SOUL EATER NÃO ME PERTENCE! O QUE É UMA PENA! Pronto. Comecemos.

* * *

**Capítulo III: Compras**

- Estamos saindo, Soul!

- Certo.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ir?

- Tenho. Ainda não terminei o dever de casa. Além do mais, você já sabe minha opinião sobre ela, Maka.

- Está bem...

E lá fomos nós! Às compras!

- Compras, compras, compras!

- Quieta, Blair! Já te disse que vamos comprar coisas só para Excaliburia-san.

_E daí?_, eu pensei, _Sei que no fim das contas vou ganhar pelo menos um presentinho... _Mas o que eu disse foi:

- Tudo bem. Vai ser divertido mesmo assim.

E nós entramos numa loja de roupas qualquer. Excaliburia ficou horrorizada com o que viu.

- _Isso_ é um vestido?! Me parece mais um uniforme das Damas da Noite!

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Maka esclareceu:

- Atualmente se dá outro nome para elas. Esse nome começa com "p".

Finalmente eu entendi. Excaliburia definitivamente nunca usaria roupas modernas. Ela se sentiria uma "Dama da Noite", e, segundo ela mesma, é "uma espada mágica de família". Fomos para diversas lojas de roupas e procuramos roupas que ela não se importasse em usar. Vocês não têm a mínima idéia de como é difícil. Ela tem preferências (traduzindo: frescuras) com relação a tudo: corte, tecido, cor, estampa, enfeites...

- Que tal aquela loja, Excaliburia-san?

- Bem, aqueles vestidos da vitrine não são nada mal...

Nós, após entrar na talvez milésima loja, "Vestidos Formais da Bella", encontramos _um_ vestido que agradou aquela fresca.

- Bem, acho que esse vai servir...

Saiba que tínhamos saído as oito e já tinha passado da hora do almoço quando compramos o _único_ vestido que a agradou. Decidimos voltar pra casa e procurar mais roupas outro dia. Mas antes, compramos três picolés e eu ainda ganhei um bracelete de presente. Eu bem que sabia que ia ganhar algo. Sempre que vou às compras com Maka ganho pelo menos um pacotinho de chicletes... Acho que ela quer ser simpática comigo... E ela também se lembrou de que o aniversário de Kid estava próximo, então disse que poderíamos voltar no dia seguinte depois que ela saísse do Shibusen. Compraríamos mais algumas roupas para Excaliburia e um presente de aniversário para Kid. E, obviamente, eu ganharia mais algo, mas achei melhor não dizer isso.

O resto do dia foi perfeitamente normal. O papa da Maka veio de novo irritar... Acho que a parte mais divertida do dia foi quando ela me pediu para jogar água nele... Como se adiantasse... Tenho certeza de que ele vai estar aqui de novo amanhã...

Oh, poxa, já acabou? Bem, foi muito bom falar com vocês! Não se esqueçam de vir aqui ler o próximo capítulo, "Para Kid". Vamos comprar um presente simétrico, não se preocupe, Kid-kun! Até a próxima, gente!

* * *

NÃO! Não me batam! Ehr... como eu ia dizendo... Meus agradecimentos a Princess of ocean, que mandou a primeira (e até agora única *chora*) review! Eu tinha posto yaoi nesse cap, mas tirei só por causa dela. Soul ficou feliz e disse que ser gay faria ele deixar de ser maneiro... O próximo cap tá uma brisa, alguém please me impeça de postá-lo!

*Vocês já sabiam que eu ia dizer isso, né?* REVIEWS, POVO DE DEUS!! (o porque do deus é o que eu não entendo... ¬¬')


	4. Se preparem mentalmente!

Ehr... Deixe-me ver... Está decepcionante, não acredito que levei tanto tempo pra escrever algo tão tosco!! So sorry a demora, ando extremamente ocupada..........

Soul Eater não me pertence, mas Edward, Excaliburia e Carollyne sim! (Yep! Winkle, winkle, nudge, nudge!!)

* * *

Que posso dizer? Eu não deveria estar aqui, sério. Eu queria que Kid-kun fosse meu narrador mas......... Você leu o jornal de hoje?

_Conflito causa explosão de metade de uma rua na Cidade da Morte_

_Aparentemente, o conflito envolveu um morador da cidade, uma extrangeira que ainda não foi identificada e uma explosão de larga escala. A bola de fogo que explodiu metade de uma rua da Cidade da Morte aparentemente foi causada por uma grande quantidade de explosivos paraguaios. A explosão ocorreu essa madrugada. Ainda não foi confirmado o número de feridos. Segundo o relato de uma das vítimas que não foi identificada pelos policiais, um garoto que atualmente está hospitalizado, tudo se originou de uma tentativa de sequestro. Ainda estamos trabalhando no retrato-falado da terrorista._

Hohohohohoh, eles não vão conseguir, eu estava disfarçada e... Ehr... Bem, Kid-kun não pode vir. Que pena, não é mesmo? Eu queria taaanto que ele fosse meu narrador... Na verdade, acho que faria _qualquer coisa_ para trazê-lo para cá... Kid-kun era o narrador perfeito para esse capítulo, é tão triste que ela não esteja aqui... Eu bem que queria saber o que aconteceu com ele... (tentativa de se fazer de inocente completamente mal-suscedida)

Bem, comecemos!!

**Capítulo IV: Preparem-se mentalmente, alunos do Shibusen!**

Era uma vez a nossa querida espadinha, Excaliburia. A opinião geral sobre ela é: _"ela cozinha bem e se parece com (argh!) Excalibur"_. Em um quase-belo sábado, ela foi levada para a casa de Maka Albarn. A opinião geral sobre Maka é: _"ela é extremamente histérica, mas é bem inteligente"_. Dois dias depois, a contra-gosto de todos, Excaliburia quis acompanhar Maka ao Shibusen. A opinião geral sobre a escola é: bem... na verdade, eu não sei qual é...

Ninguém no Shibusen ligou muito para Excaliburia, com exceção de Ox e Hiro, que apresentaram sintomas semelhantes aos de Kid e Black Star. No início da aula, depois de o professor Stein cair _de novo_ de sua cadeira de rodinhas, ele parou diante da classe e apresentou os alunos novos que ficariam no Shibusen. Exatamente, querido leitor, _alunos novos_, no plural.

- Esses são: Excaliburia, Carollyne Anderson e Excalibur.

Sim, _Excalibur_. Kid, Black Star, Ox e Hiro foram parar na enfermaria. (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número um: queria que ele descrevesse como é desmaiar) Mas eles não interessam no momento, a sala de aula está menos tediosa, e textos tediosos ninguém merece... Acho que você já sabe como é Excaliburia. Se não sabe, recomendo voltar ao capítulo 1. Provavelmente você também sabe como é Excalibur. A opinião geral sobre ele é: _"WHAAAA!!" *tem convulsões e/ou desmaia*_. Dá pra notar só com a frase anterior que ele é uma cara tããããão legal... Os nossos amigos na enfermaria o conhecem muito bem! (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número dois: eu conseguiria uma descrição perfeita de Excalibur)

Mas eu duvido que você conheça Carollyne! Na verdade, é lógico que você não a conhece: essa é sua primeira aparição. Mas, por mais que eu tente, minha descrição dela não será muito boa... (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número três: ele descreveria Carollyne bem melhor) Ela tem cabelos castanhos e ondulados, na altura dos ombros; olhos amendoados, vermelho-rosados; uma beleza anormal, ao menos na concepção de Kid... (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número quatro: seria muito divertido ver sua cara abobada enquanto descreve Carollyne) Mas como uma garota não é só feita de corpo, ia ser bem vago não dizer alguma coisa sobre sua personalidade. Ela é muito criativa, simpática e paciente. Na verdade, eu não sei se já mencionei, ela é a parceira de Excalibur, então ela obviamente deve ter uma paciência de ouro... Acho que dá pra arriscar dizer que ela é mais paciente até mesmo que Tsubaki! (incríííível!!)

Acho que já é hora de parar de falar sobre Carollyne. (até porque, se eu continuar falando sobre suas qualidades, ela ficará mais popular que eu...) O começo da aula foi uma grande bagunça: quatro alunos desmaiaram, alguns vomitaram, a maioria das pessoas gritaram cheias de horror... Mas, depois que terminou essa algazarra, todos puderam conversar com Carollyne no fundo da sala enquanto o professor dava sua aula sem nem mesmo reparar que apenas dois alunos - Excaliburia e Excalibur, que foram expulsos da rodinha - assistiam sua aula. E a conversa que tiveram era tão estranha quanto possível. Falavam de Excalibur:

- Descobri que ele tem alergia a pólem de flores, mas agora que ele está tomando um remédio para alergia parou de expirrar. Sabiam que, negociando com ele, eu consegui eliminar quase metade das cláusulas? Para nenhum de vocês se aborrecer com ele, eu o fiz desistir de seus comportamentos mais irritantes... e preservei meu cabelo! Mas eu faço questão de ouvir suas cinco horas de histórias, todos os dias... As histórias dele são demais!!

Todos pensaram que ela estava brincando quando elogiou as histórias de Excalibur. Mas não estava. Ela é um _monstro_!!

Quando começou o intervalo, Maka e Tsubaki, que até então conversavam animadamente com Carollyne, resolveram passar na enfermaria para ver como estavam os Belos Adormecidos. Carollyne, por ser muito simpática e estar preocupada com os garotos mesmo não os conhecendo (lê-se por ser irritantemente intrometida), foi junto. Eles estavam acordando naquele exato momento. Agora vou pedir um pouco da sua imaginação...

Você tava na aula, normal, mas de repente vê algo que te lembra um enorme trauma que você teve a um tempo atrás. Algo tão ruim que você desmaia. A primeira coisa que você vê após isso é o rosto de uma pessoa muuuito linda do sexo oposto. Uma que você não conhecia. Qual seria seu primeiro pensamento? Algumas pessoas responderiam "nenhum", outras "quem é aquele(a)?", outras ainda "aquele trauma fez meu coração parar?", outras qualquer coisa do gênero.

Bem, a primeira coisa que nosso amigo assimétrico ("qual deles?", você se pergunta) viu foi o rostinho daquela pequena inconveniente. Seu primeiro pensamento? Não sei. (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número cinco: só ele sabe qual foi seu primeiro pensamento.) Mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza: ele gamou na menina...

Não que ele fosse admitir isso, mas não era difícil perceber... De qualquer forma, tudo nela pareceria perfeito aos olhos dele (e da maioria dos caras, na verdade...). Acompanhe meu raciocínio:

- bonita (qualquer cara prefere garotas bonitas, e vice-versa...)

- não é burra (pessoas burras não costumam ser muito populares... se não forem muito bonitas, o que, para a raiva geral, ela é.)

- simpática (é de se esperar que ele não chegue em nenhuma garota, então uma que chegue nele pode ser uma boa opção) e, o mais importante...

- perfeitamente simétrica (tem que falar algo a respeito??)

Após o intervalo, os alunos decidiram que seria uma boa ideia prestar mais atenção às aulas. Em outras palavras, se lembraram de que era uma matéria difícil e que cairia na próxima prova. Não há nada a dizer sobre as últimas aulas, ou há? Ah, sim, lembrei!

Bom, apesar de Carollyne não ser burra, o professor deles não é dos que explica a matéria genialmente bem... Além do mais, sua atenção estava voltada para o _belo parafuso_ na cabeça do professor (caaara, que frase mais... digna de Winly!!), impedindo-a de prestar muita atenção no que ele dizia. Resultado: ela não entendeu nada. Ou talvez um pouco menos que isso. Como qualquer aluna nova e totalmente desorientada faria, ela foi pedir ajuda à Tsubaki. O motivo é extremamente simples: legal, paciente e amiga de todo mundo. Ela recomendou que Carollyne procurasse Kid, que tinha disponibilidade de tempo e sabia a matéria até que bem.

Então você se pergunta: mas e Maka? Ela anda ocupada, você não sabia? Ela tem estudado muito... regras de basquete. Longas histórias, preguiça de contar agora... E Ox? Antipático demais. E Excalibur? Péssimo professor. E a própria Tsubaki? Ocupada demais cuidando de Black Star 25 horas por dia, 8 dias por semana. Só sobrou nosso amigo listrado na lista... Se deu bem dessa vez, playboy!!

Depois da aula Kid foi distribuir os convites para sua festa de aniversário. Quando trombou com Carollyne (literalmente falando, ela até derrubou suco na roupa do garoto, fazendo-a ficar com uma mancha molhada e assimétrica...), a garota aproveitou para pedir para estudar com ele. Você deve querer saber como foi a conversa. e eu digo: como diabos você quer que eu saiba? Eu não tava lá, ok? Tô contando o que eu sei, oras! (motivo para eu querer o Kid como narrador número seis: ele sabe o diálogo.) Visto que Carollyne estaria ocupada naquele dia, resolveram estudar juntos no dia seguinte, na casa de Kid. Talvez Kid tenha ficado curioso sobre o que ela faria no dia, mas não o demonstrou.

De qualquer forma, depois de todo o alarde de fim de aula e essas coisas, o pessoal começou a sair da escola. Carollyne estava junto de Maka, Tsubaki e Excaliburia. Aparentemente elas iam às compras.

- Que simpático da sua parte, Carollyne-chan, comprar um presente de aniversário prum cara que você acabou de conhecer...

- Não... Eu acho que foi muito legal da parte dele ter me convidado pra festa dele, então isso é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer...

Mas eu poderia jurar que não foi isso que os olhos dela disseram. (nota de esclarecimento: eu tava do outro lado da rua, escondida num arbusto) Na verdade, _eu_ diria que tava mais para _quero que ele seja meu, e o começo é com um presente bonitinho_... Você se deu _muito_ bem, playboy!!

* * *

Agora você se pergunta: peraí, o capítulo acabou? Mas você prometeu que esse capítulo se chamaria _Para Kid_, e que nele comprariam os presentes do Kid!! Calma, eu explico. E minha explicação é bem simples: _como autora da história, me reservo o direito de mentir para meus narradores. Se eles vão repassar minhas mentiras, o problema é deles. _Simples, não? Mas o próximo terá, sim, esse nome, ok? _Para meus leitores eu não min__to. Ao menos não diretamente, afinal, meus narradores é que mentem por mim. E se eu, eventualmente, mentir para vocês diretamente, saibam que foi sem querer!_

Então... Reviews??

Kisses, até a próxima! *acena freneticamente com o lencinho vermelho de bolinhas coloridas*


End file.
